


Escape Plan

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Daddy Robron, Established Relationship, Family, Gordon Livesy (mentioned) - Freeform, Kids, M/M, Police, references to sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's deepest fear comes true when his son comes face to face with his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Plan

"Hey...drink this."  
Robert put the mug in front of Aaron before sitting beside him and rubbing his back. Aaron wiped his nose and sniffed,  
"Where uh...where is he?"  
Robert rubbed slow circles on the man's back,  
"He's upstairs playing."  
Aaron nodded; his nose scrunching as fresh tears began to fall,  
"He was so scared. I've never seen him look like that before."  
He looked down at his hands,  
"I terrified him."  
Robert kissed his shoulder,  
"He just got a shock that's all."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"You weren't there Rob...I screamed at him. I couldn't stop...I saw that...man with him and I just flipped."  
Aaron met his eye; tears spilling down his cheeks,  
"My own son is terrified of me."  
Robert pulled him in to a hug,  
"No he's not. He's not."  
He rubbed his back; kissing his head as Aaron sobbed into his shirt. Aaron pulled away; wiping his eyes and trying to catch his breath.  
"We need to call the police."  
Robert nodded; rubbing his arm,  
"Your mum is on it already."  
Aaron nodded; sniffing and wiping his eyes again,  
"Right..."  
He stood up and rubbed his face,  
"We're changing his school. He's not staying there."  
Robert frowned,  
"Aaron-"  
"No. Okay? We're changing it. We're taking him out of swimming too."  
Robert stood up,  
"Aaron you need to cal-"  
"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. Don't you get it? Gordon found him. He knew who he was."  
He rubbed his face,  
"That-that monster had his hands on our little boy and you're telling me to calm down?"  
Robert grabbed his hands,  
"Aaron listen to me. Freaking out like this is not gonna help. The police-"  
"Will do exactly nothing. Which is why we need to-"  
Aaron's voice cracked and he looked away before meeting Robert's eye again,  
"He's four years old. He shouldn't have to know about people like him."  
Robert swallowed the lump in his throat; cupping Aaron's face and kissing his head before pulling him in and hugging him,  
"I thought I was free. I thought he was gone."  
"I know...I know."  
Aaron pulled away and wiped his eyes,  
"We're meant to keep him safe. I'm...I'm meant to keep him safe. I'm his dad and I failed him."  
Robert brushed his own tears away angrily,  
"You did not fail him, you hear me? This...none of this is your fault."  
Aaron met his eye,  
"Then why do I feel like it is?"  
Robert looked round as the door opened and Chas walked in,  
"The uh....police are here."  
Aaron nodded; wiping his eyes and sniffing hard,  
"Right."  
Robert looked at Aaron,  
"Want me to stay with you?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Go up. Be with Ollie."  
Robert kissed Aaron; pressing their heads together for a moment before nodding,  
"It's gonna be fine. I promise."  
Aaron smiled briefly,  
"Go be with him."  
Robert squeezed his hand and left the room; heading upstairs to their son.

Aaron wiped his eyes again and gave a half smile to the two police detectives as they walked in,  
"Mr Dingle?"  
Aaron sniffed,  
"Yeah. It's uh...its Dingle-Sugden."  
Chas rubbed Aaron's back as the two detectives introduced themselves before sitting at the table with Aaron on the opposite side,  
"Just start from the beginning."  
Aaron took a deep breath then began to talk.  
"I uh...it happened earlier, around lunch time. I went to collect my son from school."  
He cleared his throat,  
"I got there a bit early and I was watching him in the playground...my phone rang and I answered it and when I looked up he was at the other side...by the gate. And he was there."  
One of the detectives looked up,  
"By 'he' you mean Mr Livesy?"  
Aaron took a deep breath and closed his eyes,  
"Yeah."  
Chas gripped his hand for a moment and Aaron took another breath,  
"In your own time Mr Dingle-Sugden."  
Aaron nodded and clenched his fists,  
"He was talking. To Ollie-my son. He was reaching through the fence and he had his-his hands on him. He was touching my boy."  
He rubbed his face,  
"I ran over and I screamed at him, I screamed at him to get away...to get his hands off my son and he just started talking at me. Started saying he-he missed me. That he forgave me and I lost it. I lost it and I was screaming at him."  
He gasped; a sob breaking from him,  
"The look on Ollie's face..."  
Chas rubbed Aaron's back; kissing his shoulder then looking at the police,  
"Surely he's not allowed to be near any kids let alone Oliver."  
The detective nodded,  
"He has broken his conditions of his release. Mr Dingle-Sugden...has Oliver mentioned seeing him before?"  
Aaron sniffed and shook his head,  
"No. No he's never said anything. He's had to have been there before though. He knew who he was. He knew where his school was."  
The detective nodded again,  
"We've sent officers to the school; they should have him on camera which will help a lot."  
Aaron nodded and the female detective smiled gently,  
"We will need to speak to Oliver."  
Aaron looked at her,  
"He's so little."  
She nodded,  
"I know this is difficult. But we need to hear from him."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Can I be with him?"  
She hesitated,  
"It would be better if your partner were in with him."  
Aaron looked down and nodded,  
"Right."  
Chas rubbed his back again,  
"I'll go get them."  
Aaron smiled at her gratefully and looked back at the detectives,  
"What are you going to ask him?"  
"Just if he's seen the man before. What he said to him...if we feel we need to ask him more...delicate questions then we'll have to take it to the station."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Delicate questions?"  
The woman looked at him,  
"We might need to establish whether or not Mr Livesy has assaulted him."  
Aaron felt his stomach lurch; he looked at the table for a long moment then looked at her,  
"You think...?"  
She held her hands up,  
"We're not saying anything yet. Let us speak to Oliver and we'll know where to take it from there."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Right..."  
He stood up and rubbed his face,  
"I'll uh...I'll be out front."  
He didn't look at them again; making it out of the door before covering his mouth and sobbing again.

Robert walked into the back room with Ollie in his arms; the boy had his face buried in Robert's neck and his arms and legs wrapped around him.  
"Come on."  
He sat on the sofa with him; turning him to sit on his lap as the female detective knelt down before them,  
"Hello."  
Ollie looked at her then buried his face in Robert's chest. She smiled gently at him,  
"My name is Grace. What's your name?"  
Robert stroked Ollie's back as the little boy shook his head,  
"Can you tell me your name?"  
Ollie looked at her for a moment then looked at Robert who smiled and nodded,  
"It's okay. Tell her your name."  
Ollie looked at her and reached up to grab Robert's ear as he spoke,  
"Oliver Patrick"  
Grace smiled at him,  
"That's a lovely name."  
Ollie looked down and Grace cocked her head slightly,  
"Oliver, do you know what I do?"  
"Police lady."  
She smiled at him,  
"That's right, I am."  
Ollie glanced up at her,  
"You call the policemans when you're in trouble or lost."  
She nodded,  
"That's right. You're a very smart little boy."  
"I'm four."  
Grace glanced at Robert and nodded,  
"Oliver...can you tell me about your school?"  
Ollie let go of Robert's ear,  
"I go to school with Theo."  
"Is Theo your friend?"  
Ollie nodded,  
"He's my best friend."  
Grace watched him for a moment as he fiddled with the ring on Robert's finger,  
"You had a visitor at your school today didn't you? Can you tell me about that?"  
Ollie stopped and looked at Robert again before looking at Grace,  
"Is Daddy in trouble?"  
Grace frowned,  
"No...Why would your Daddy be in trouble?"  
Ollie looked at Robert then at Grace,  
"Daddy said that the police come for bad people."  
Grace nodded,  
"That's right, sometimes. But we also come to help people. And we've come to help you and your Daddy...both your Daddy's. He's not in any trouble and neither are you, I promise."  
Ollie looked down at Robert's hands then leant back against his chest,  
"Can you tell me about the visitor you had today?"  
Ollie looked at her and then at the detective still sitting at the table,  
"He came to see me."  
"Has he come to see you before?"  
Robert held his breath; his heart breaking as Ollie nodded,  
"He came to see you at school?"  
Ollie nodded again,  
"Yeah. He said he was my friend."  
Robert looked away; closing his eyes and clenching his jaw to keep from tearing up.  
"Does he talk to you?"  
Ollie nodded,  
"What does he say?"  
Ollie played with Robert's hand,  
"He told me that Daddy made him go away and he didn't want to."  
Robert let out a long breath and wiped his eyes quickly with his free hand,  
"You didn't tell anyone that he talked to you?"  
Ollie froze and shook his head,  
"I'm in trouble?"  
Robert kissed Ollie's head,  
"You're not in trouble, baby."  
Ollie looked at him then at Grace,  
"He said Daddy would make me go away if I told him."  
Grace moved forward and touched Ollie's hand,  
"That's not going to happen. I promise."  
Ollie looked at Robert who was looking away as he tried to keep from crying. He turned put his hands against Robert's cheeks,  
"Don't cry Daddy. I won't go."  
Robert smiled at him and kissed his head,  
"I know, baby, I know."  
Ollie pushed his forehead against Robert's,  
"Is he a bad man?"  
Robert glanced at Grace before nodding,  
"Yeah he is."  
Ollie looked at Grace,  
"Have you got a badge?"  
Grace smiled,  
"Would you like to see it?"  
Ollie slid from Robert's lap and walked over as Grace got her badge out to show him. He took it in his hands and ran his fingers over it. He looked back at Robert for a moment then leant in and whispered in Grace's ear. She looked at Robert as he did then looked at Ollie,  
"You know that's not true don't you?"  
Ollie looked at her and then down at the badge still in his hands,  
"Sometimes Daddy cries."  
"Well that's okay."  
Ollie gave her the badge back,  
"Do you cry?"  
Grace nodded,  
"Sometimes."  
Ollie stood straight,  
"I fell off my bike but I didn't cry. But I got two plasters on my knees and then Daddy gave me an ice cream and I was okay."  
Grace smiled,  
"Well you're a very brave boy."  
She glanced at the other detective, who was busy writing notes then at Robert,  
"I think you've been a brilliant boy today, you would be a very good police man."  
Ollie grinned,  
"I'm going to be an astronaut or a race car driver."  
Robert smiled at him and Grace stood up,  
"Well I think you'll be a great one."  
Robert jumped to his feet,  
"Do you think we could have a chat, with you and your partner?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah. Do you want Ollie in here or...?"  
Grace looked at the boy as he slipped his little hand into Robert's,  
"I think we can chat without him."  
Robert nodded and picked the boy up,  
"Do you want to go see if Nanny Chas has some crispies for you? As you've been so good?"  
Ollie nodded,  
"Bye bye Oliver."  
Ollie waved at the two detectives as Robert carried him from the room; they sat at the table and talked for a moment until Robert walked in with Aaron,  
"Was he okay?"  
The detectives smiled at the two men,  
"He was brilliant. You have a great little boy."  
Aaron pulled his sleeves down over his hands and sat at the table as Robert made them some coffee; placing the mugs on the table and sitting beside Aaron,  
"You got what you needed from him?"  
Grace nodded,  
"From what he's said we have a case of harassment."  
She looked at Aaron,  
"He said that Mr Livesy told him you sent him away and that if he told you...that you'd send him away too."  
Aaron felt sick; he looked at Robert then down at his hands. Grace glanced at the other detective and leant forward,  
"He whispered something to me. It's not going to be nice to hear."  
The two men stiffened,  
"Tell me he didn't hurt him."  
"No...No he...he told me that Mr Livesy told him you were a bad man. That you...hurt people and you were going to hurt him."  
The world went quiet around Aaron. He stood up; pushing the chair across the floor and gasping before running to the sink and throwing up. Robert ran over and rubbed his back,  
"Hey...it's okay. It's okay."  
Aaron grabbed the tea towel and wiped his mouth,  
"He...told our son that I was going to hurt him."  
He threw the towel across the kitchen and sniffed,  
"He's not gonna stop until he's destroyed everything."  
The detective shifted in his seat,  
"We have no reason to believe he's been assaulted. Which is good."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Good?"  
Robert rubbed his back,  
"Come on."  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"Do I need to come to the station?"  
The detectives began collecting their belongings,  
"We will contact you, should we need anymore."  
"You're going to arrest him though yes?"  
They looked at Robert,  
"We will be questioning him. We'll be in touch."  
Aaron nodded at them and turned back to the sink to clean it. Robert walked them out; taking a moment to breathe and look in to the pub area to see Ollie sitting with Chas; showing her a toy. He smiled softly at his son and walked back into the back room to find Aaron gripping the counter with his eyes tightly shut. Robert walked over and pulled him into a hug; holding him tightly and closing his own eyes, the two men in silence as they stood.

Aaron watched Ollie as he played before checking the time; he walked over and pushed his hand through the boy’s hair,  
"It's bedtime, champ."  
Ollie looked up and stood. Picking up his bottle and holding Aaron's hand,  
"Say night night to Daddy."  
Robert picked him up and kissed his cheeks,  
"Sweet dreams."  
Ollie grinned,  
"Sweet dreams Daddy."  
Robert kissed his cheeks again and put him on the floor,  
"Come on then."  
Ollie took Aaron's hand and walked upstairs with him. They went to his room and Aaron tucked him in,  
"Would you like a story?"  
Ollie shook his head and Aaron smiled at him,  
"You were really brave today Ollie."  
The little boy looked up at him with big blue eyes,  
"I didn't mean to make you sad Daddy."  
Aaron pushed his hand through Ollie's hair,  
"You didn't make me sad Ollie-Brolly. Not at all."  
Ollie sat up; climbing from under the duvet and onto Aaron's lap,  
"Are you sad because of the bad man?"  
Aaron nodded; his eyes burning,  
"Yeah...yeah he makes me sad."  
Aaron pushed his hand through Ollie's hair and kissed his head,  
"You know that what he said to you...it's not true. I would never ever make you go away. You know that don't you?"  
Ollie nodded,  
"I know."  
Aaron sniffed,  
"You know how much Daddy loves you right? I love you very very much."  
"Love you too Daddy."  
Aaron hugged the boy; cradling him and pressing kisses to his head,  
"I promise I'm never going to let anyone get to you again. I promise you."  
Ollie gripped Aaron's sleeve and then pulled away,  
"Did you want my Batman? You can have him for a bit until you're happy again."  
Aaron choked out a laugh and sniffed hard,  
"I would love your Batman to make me happy."  
Ollie wiggled free of his grip and climbed over the bed to grab his toy and hand it to Aaron,  
"Here you go Daddy."  
Aaron held the toy in his hand and sniffed as his vision blurred,  
"Daddy cried earlier too, it's okay."  
Ollie put his arms around Aaron's neck and hugged him. Tears spilled down his cheeks and he kissed Ollie's cheek before wiping his eyes,  
"Right mister, time to sleep."  
He got Ollie tucked in bed again and smiled down at him,  
"Love you Ollie-Brolly."  
"To the moon and back?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"And then back again."  
Ollie smiled up at him and Aaron kissed his head,  
"Sweet dreams."  
"Night night Daddy."  
Aaron stood up; clutching the doll in his hand and headed to the door,  
"Daddy?"  
Aaron turned,  
"Yes?"  
Ollie pulled the duvet up,  
"Is the bad man going to come back?"  
Aaron felt like his heart was about to break,  
"No. No he's not."  
Ollie looked around,  
"Can I have the night light? Just in case?"  
Aaron smiled at him,  
"Course you can."  
He walked over and clicked the light on; filling the ceiling with stars,  
"Better?"  
Ollie was watching the ceiling in wonder and Aaron pressed a last kiss to his head before leaving him in peace.

"He okay?"  
Robert sat on the stairs beside Aaron and nodded,  
"Yeah he's fine. Just dropped his bottle is all."  
Aaron rubbed his face; resting his elbow on his knee and propping his head in his hand,  
"We need to wean him off that."  
Robert shrugged,  
"Keeps him happy for now."  
Aaron nodded,  
"You know I really thought it was over. I thought I'd never have to think about it again."  
Robert put his arm around Aaron's shoulders and kissed his head,  
"I'm sorry."  
Aaron huffed out a laugh,  
"Why?"  
"Because you have to face it again."  
Aaron shrugged; leaning into Robert and sighing,  
"I knew it was coming. The day when I'd have to think about telling him."  
Robert frowned,  
"That day isn't coming for a long time Aaron."  
Aaron shrugged and wiped his nose on his sleeve,  
"I thought I'd be able to just...not tell him. Instead I have to look into those eyes and tell him...not just that monsters like Gordon exist but that he's related to one."  
He looked at Robert,  
"How is that fair? That he has to live with that?"  
Robert clicked his tongue and pulled Aaron over to hug him,  
"Whatever we have to tell him. Whatever has to happen...we're gonna do it together. He's gonna know that, that man is not his family. Okay?"  
Aaron nodded; wrapping his arms around Robert's middle,  
"He must have been so scared. Keeping secrets...thinking I was gonna send him away or stop loving him. He must have been so sad."  
Robert kissed his head,  
"I know...but he's gonna be okay. I promise. And...Whatever you need to do...you're not alone."  
Aaron let out a long breath,  
"There is something I need to do...I want to do."  
He pulled away and looked at Robert,  
"I wanna leave."  
Robert frowned,  
"Leave?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"He found his school. He might have been watching him for...god knows how long. Until he's back in prison I don't wanna be here. I don't want Oliver to be here. Please, Rob."  
Robert nodded,  
"Okay. Okay we'll go."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Thank you."  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"We'll go to Spain. We can tell him it’s a holiday...stay in Diane's place."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah...yeah that'll be good. He can swim and..."  
He rubbed his face,  
"Forget."  
He cleared his throat,  
"Yeah. Spain would be good. God I don't even wanna let him out of my sight."  
He met Robert's eye,  
"I'm gonna stay with him tonight okay?"  
Robert kissed his head again,  
"We both can. Be like when he was first born."  
Aaron smiled weakly and Robert sighed,  
"I'll book the tickets. We'll be gone by the end of the week."  
Aaron gave a small smile,  
"I'm so tired."  
Robert climbed to his feet; walking down the stairs and holding his hand out,  
"Come on. We'll get some dinner and just...veg out."  
Aaron nodded and stood up; taking Robert's hand and walking down the steps.  
"Hey?"  
Aaron met his eye,  
"He's not gonna win this. Okay?"  
Aaron nodded again and let out a long breath,  
"Yeah."  
Robert kissed his forehead and then his lips,  
"I promise you...he's not hurting my family. Not again."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I love you Robert."  
Robert pushed his hand through Aaron's hair,  
"Love you too...Batman."  
Aaron laughed and buried his face into Robert's chest,  
"God we really lucked out with him didn't we?"  
Robert wrapped his arms around him and smiled,  
"Yeah we did."  
They stood for a moment, in the embrace, before Robert rubbed his back,  
"Come on. I'll go make dinner."  
He kissed Aaron's head again and headed to the kitchen. Aaron glanced up the stairs, listening out for their son before following Robert into the kitchen.

"Mum...need to breathe."  
Chas let go of Aaron and wiped her eyes,  
"Mum don't cry. It's not for long, yeah?"  
She nodded,  
"I know. I just...hate that he's making you leave."  
"He's not making us-we've been through this. I just don't feel safe having Ollie here while he's still free. Soon as they call we'll come back. I promise."  
He rubbed her arm and turned to Cain; giving him a hug as well,  
"You take care, kid okay?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"I will. I promise."  
Chas hugged Robert,  
"Take care of them."  
"I promise."  
She pulled away and nodded before picking Ollie up,  
"Do I get a cuddle?"  
Ollie wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her,  
"You have a great holiday okay?"  
She kissed his cheek and handed him back to Aaron. Cain walked over to Robert and shook his hand,  
"Take care okay?"  
"You too."  
Cain nodded and looked over at Ollie,  
"Oi squirt? Give your Uncle Cain a cuddle."  
Cain took Ollie from Aaron and hugged him,  
"I wanna hear all about your adventures alright, lad?"  
Ollie nodded and reached for Robert,  
"We should check in."  
Chas hugged Aaron again,  
"Call me as soon as you get in, whatever time, okay?"  
"I will. Promise."  
She pulled away and Aaron picked up the rucksack,  
"We'll come back. Okay?"  
She nodded and rubbed his arm,  
"I know."  
Aaron leaned in and kissed her cheek,  
"Love you mum."  
She smiled,  
"Love you too."  
"Love you Nanny Chas."  
Chas grinned at him,  
"I love you too Ollie."  
He grinned at her and then turned to look around at the other people at the airport. Aaron took a deep breath and stepped away; smiling at Cain as he put his arm around Chas then walking over to Robert and lacing their fingers together as they walked through the crowd into the airport.

"Ready? One...two...JUMP!"  
Ollie screamed with laughter as he leapt into Robert's waiting arms in the pool. Aaron smiled at them splashing about; the afternoon sun beaming down, making him tired. They'd been there nearly two months and the sight of Ollie splashing in the pool still made Aaron's heart full. He smiled at the two again and watched for a moment as Robert held his arms out for Ollie to swim into before picking him up and throwing him back into the water,  
"Remember he's four, yeah?"  
Robert laughed and picked Ollie up; putting him on his shoulders,  
"You coming in or what?"  
Aaron laughed,  
"I'll grab my speedos shall I?"  
Robert winked; making him laugh again,  
"Gimme two minutes I'll come in."  
The phone ringing inside made him turn around,  
"Hold that thought."  
Robert watched him go inside then pulled Ollie from his shoulders and dropped him in the water again,  
"Throw me Daddy!"  
Robert picked him up,  
"Ready?"  
"Ready!"  
Robert grinned and threw him into the water before swimming over to him and picking him up again; the boy screaming with laughter as he did. Robert lifted him up high and blew a raspberry on his stomach before putting him back in the water and moving back,  
"Swim to me."  
Ollie looked up and grinned at Aaron as he sat down on the edge of the pool; Robert looked over and smiled,  
"Come to swim?"  
Aaron looked at Robert and grinned, pulling his shirt off and sliding into the water. He swam over to Robert and held his hands out for Ollie to swim to him,  
"Good phone call?"  
Aaron held Ollie and smiled,  
"Yeah it was actually."  
He looked at Robert for a moment,  
"They got him."  
Robert's eyes went wide,  
"Are you serious?"  
Aaron nodded and grinned at Ollie as he splashed in the water,  
"They got him in Glasgow. Bas-"  
He looked at Ollie then at Robert,  
"Guy was hiding out."  
He shrugged,  
"They got him."  
He pulled Robert in and kissed him,  
"It's over."  
Robert nodded and kissed him again,  
"We can go home?"  
Aaron looked over at Ollie and grinned before kissing Robert again,  
"We can go home."  
Robert hugged him tightly then moved to grab Ollie,  
"Hear that Ollie-Brolly? We're going home."  
He looked up and smiled at the elated Aaron,  
"We're going home."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how police chats with children will go so I just made it up so apologies if it makes no sense. Also I am sorry if this is rather rubbish but I had an idea and i had to write it.


End file.
